Circé Morgans,Sang Pur,Poufsouffle,désespérante
by Berlioz
Summary: Les Morgans: vieille famille de sorciers sanguinaires. La petite dernière, Circé: Poufsouffle et envisage d'entrer dans l'Ordre des Sylphides. Suicidaire? Oui, sûrement...


Bonjour à tous ! Si vous passez par là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

****

Après une éternité à répartir les nouveaux élèves, suivie des quelques milliers d'années que dure le discourt de notre estimé directeur, la nourriture apparaît enfin devant nos assiettes. Je me jette sur un ragoût de bœuf que je dévore avec passion.

° Et ben dis-donc, Morgans ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?

Je me retourne, la bouche pleine de viande et le regard acéré, vers la stupide gamine qui me lorgne d'un air goguenard. Le temps d'avaler, je réplique d'un ton cinglant :

° Un problème, Bones ? Je pensais que les poulpes à lunettes n'avaient pas besoin de se refaire une beauté, mais si tu insistes on peut régler ça plus tard, entre sorciers…

L'autre se renfrogne, murmure un truc que je ne comprends pas avant de se tourner vers d'autres Poufsouffles. Merlin ! Ce que cette sang-mêlé peut être idiote ! A chaque fois le même topo : elle m'agresse, je lui réponds, et elle finit par s'en aller comme une petite dinde outrée sans prendre la peine de se défendre. C'est quand même pas moi qui ouvre les hostilités, mince ! Enfin bon, il n'y a pas grand chose à attendre d'une Bones. J'ai déjà rencontré une cousine de ma charmante camarade de classe (issue du côté sorcier, évidemment) et la pauvre gourde était si empotée que les seuls mots qu'elle a réussi à prononcer ont été « Meuh… HIHIHI… MercIIII ! OH PAR VIVIANE MON ROUGE A LEVRE A COULE ! » avant de filer vers les toilettes pour dames. Pitoyable. Bizarrement, je ne l'ai pas revue de la soirée, celle-là. Grande perte ? Hum…

Je finis mon assiette en moins de deux minutes (un record) et engloutis ensuite quatre parts de tarte aux poireaux, deux bols de soupe à la tomate et trois morceaux de gâteau au chocolat. A côté de moi, il n'y a que des places vides. Tiens, c'est bizarre, j'aurais juré être entourée de deux filles de quatrième année… que j'aperçois un peu plus loin, me jetant des regards dégoûtés. Ok, je n'ai pas mangé avec une grande classe, mais très honnêtement je me contrefiche de ce que les autres en ont pensé. Ca faisait quand même quatre jours que je n'avais rien avalé !

Sans prendre garde aux personnes que j'indispose, j'attrape une pêche et me lève de table pour rejoindre la tour de Poufsouffle. Alors que je passe à côté de la table des Serpentards, je vois un très beau jeune homme à la chevelure blonde se lever à ma suite, mais curieusement ça ne m'enchante absolument pas. J'accélère le pas, mais Malfoy finit par me rattraper.

° Eh, Morgans ! Il faut que je te parle !

Je pousse un immense soupir. Je suis maudite, c'est sûr !

° Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme me regarde avec une expression presque… compatissante ? Non, je rêve !

° J'ai entendu mon père discuter avec l'un de ses collègues (comprenez « un autre Mangemort ») à propos de ta famille. Il paraît qu'il y a eu quelques accrochages…

Je lui lance un regard de pure braise.

° Ca ne te regarde pas, Malfoy ! Ce sont mes affaires, pas les tiennes !

Il secoue la tête comme si j'étais demeurée, ce qui est peut-être bien le cas.

° T'es complètement malade d'avoir fait un truc pareil… Tout le monde finira inévitablement par le savoir, et ça ne sera sûrement pas très agréable, crois-moi !

° Non, c'est vrai ? Tu crois que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ?

Vu l'air sceptique qu'il arbore, il en doute. A mon tour de secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré.

° Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas, ou laisse-moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée !

° C'est bon, du calme ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il ont prévu une « récupération » pendant l'année. Donc fais gaffe à toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et il retourne dans la grande salle.

* * *

Une fois dans mon lit, je me dis que l'attitude de Draco est décidément dangereuse, mais incontestablement courageuse. J'espère juste que son double-jeu ne lui attirera pas trop d'ennuis. Ce qui est d'ailleurs fortement improbable, puisque c'est de Voldemort qu'il est question. Enfin bon, je ne vais quand même pas le plaindre, après tout c'est lui qui a choisi !

Le lendemain, notre premier cours est métamorphose, en commun avec les Gryffondors. Cette septième année va être vraiment ardue, vu les emplois du temps ! Nos choix de matières à garder pour les ASPIC ayant été effectués l'année dernière, pas besoin de trop grande prise de tête. C'est juste que nous allons être surchargés de travail. Et quand je pense que certains décident de prendre en plus l'une des options abordables uniquement en dernière année, je me dis qu'il y a vraiment des types siphonnés dans cette école de malade !

Toute à mes réflexions, je ne remarque pas tout de suite le grand silence qui s'est abattu sur la salle de classe. C'est lorsque Dumbledore se met à parler que je reviens à la réalité. Oups, j'ai loupé un épisode, moi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

° Nous les recevrons donc au début du mois de décembre. Inutile de vous dire que la sélection est extrêmement sévère, et il ne serait pas improbable qu'aucun d'entre ceux qui se présenteront ne soit reçu. Les études suivant une éventuelle acceptation sont extrêmement ardues et éprouvantes. Pour plus de renseignements, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à vos questions ! D'autre part, il est indispensable de suivre mon cours de Magie Ancienne pour pouvoir se présenter à l'examen. L'Ordre des Sylphides demande des bases élémentaires en perception supérieure que vous ne pourrez acquérir qu'à ce cour.

L'Ordre des Sylphides ! Merlin, comment ai-je pu être distraite au point de ne pas entendre le début du discourt !

° Les inscriptions à l'examen se feront dans deux jours, auprès de votre directeur de maison. Vous devrez attester de votre inscription au cour de Magie Ancienne, démarche à effectuer dans les mêmes limites de temps. Je précise qu'il n'est bien évidemment pas obligatoire de se présenter à l'examen de l'Ordre des Sylphides pour prendre cette option. Il est néanmoins de mon devoir de vous rappeler que la Magie Ancienne est extrêmement complexe et difficile à maîtriser. Un test d'aptitude sera incontournable. A présent, je ne dérangerai pas plus longtemps votre cours et vous laisse vos élèves, ajoute-t-il en souriant au professeur McGonagall.

Je passe toute la matinée à ruminer cette histoire d'examen. Je me présente, ou pas ? Il y a bien sûr pas mal de chances pour que je ne sois pas admise, même si je m'inscris. Après tout, il faut d'abord que je sois prise en Magie Ancienne, ce qui vu mes notes moyennes me semble un peu compromis, puis que j'arrive à m'en sortir dans cette matière, en qu'enfin je passe l'examen de l'Ordre. Sans parler du fait que cela représentera une déclaration de guerre définitive envers ma famille et Lord Voldemort, qui me foutent tout de même relativement les jetons. Tout cela me paraît très surréaliste, et d'un autre côté je crève d'envi de devenir Sylphide ! Ca représente tellement ce que j'ai toujours voulu être ! Une vie absolument et totalement libre, des perspectives illimitées, des aventures à n'en plus finir, et surtout, surtout, le moyen définitif de couper tout ce qui me lie encore à ma famille, cette bande de larves qui se traînent aux pieds de ce type inhumain… Bon, ok, des larves vachement puissantes, et un type inhumain inhumainement fort, mais quand même !

L'après-midi, nous n'avons que Soin Aux Créatures Magiques, une matière que j'affectionne particulièrement. Un peu plus des trois quarts des Poufsouffles a abandonné ce cours en sixième année. Plus on avance dans les études, et plus les créatures à observer sont dangereuses. Notre maison ne compte pas autant de courageux sorciers que Gryffondor, dont la plupart des élèves assiste toujours à la classe d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, un demi-géant un peu stupide mais drôlement gentil vu ses origines. Et pour cette première heure de l'année passée en sa charmante compagnie, l'énergumène n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous apporter… un griffon ! Je n'en reviens pas ! La bête est splendide, la tête et les pattes avant sont celles d'un magnifique aigle au plumage couleur ambrée, tandis qu'il possède un corps et des pattes arrières de lion, d'une fourrure dorée lisse et fournie. Deux immenses ailes noires sont repliées sur son dos, et il nous regarde d'un air de seigneur. Tout simplement incroyable, je suis bouche bée. A mes côtés, Lavande Brown, une fille de Gryffondor, me regarde d'un air moqueur.

° T'as jamais vu de Griffon, Morgans ? demande-t-elle, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Pas du tout énervée par le ton pédant qu'elle vient d'employer, je réponds du tac au tac :

° Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! D'ailleurs, il me semblait que d'après la position de Saturne par rapport à Mercure, ton don immodéré pour les commérages devait finir par se résorber… A moins que la lecture de feuilles de thé ne t'ai appris le contraire ?…

Et pan ! Dans les dents ! L'adorable Gryffondor, qui déteste qu'on se moque de son attirance pour la divination, pousse un soupir de dédain accompagné du regard-qui-tue (oh Merlin j'ai peur !) avant de se tourner vers ses petits camarades compatissants. Pfff ! Vraiment, aucun humour !

° Comme vous le savez, commence Hagrid, faisant taire les bavardages, nous étudierons cette année des animaux de quatrième catégorie, c'est à dire plus dangereux et plus puissants. Un ami de longue date m'a permis de lui emprunter l'un de ses plus fidèles gardiens pour ce premier cour de l'année : je vous présente Dody, un griffon. Qui peut me donner les caractéristiques d'un griffon ?

Plus rapide que son ombre, notre préfète en chef lance son bras au-dessus de sa tête comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme d'habitude, en somme.

° Hermione ?

° Le griffon est un animal de la mythologie, issu d'un aigle et d'un lion. Il est très difficile à apprivoiser, brave et extrêmement fier. Ses services comme gardien de trésor sont très recherchés. D'autre part, il est particulièrement résistant aux sorts d'attaque. Enfin, c'est le symbole de la maison Gryffondor, représentant loyauté et honneur.

Sourire entendu entre professeur et élève. Exposé parfait de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

° Très bien, dix points pour Gryffondor.

Tu m'en diras tant ! S'ensuit une longue tirade sur la façon d'approcher un Griffon sans se faire arracher les yeux, plus une foule de recommandations utiles, et enfin la partie approche. Sous l'œil attentif d'Hagrid, nous y allons à la file indienne afin d'observer l'animal pour le devoir à réaliser sur ces bestioles ailées. Lorsque mon tour arrive, je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir. J'ai déjà vu des images de Griffon, bien sûr ! Mais d'en avoir un vrai sous les yeux, c'est tellement… étrange ! Plus je m'approche, plus je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Une sensation un peu similaire m'avait prise à la vue du fameux hippogriffe que nous a ramené le garde-chasse en troisième année. Mais je ne l'ai vu que de loin. Dès le premier cour il a blessé Draco, à ce qu'il paraît. En tout cas, avec ce griffon, c'est un sentiment dix fois plus fort qui m'enserre la poitrine.

Je ne suis plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. L'animal me regarde de ses grands yeux félins et, chose incroyable, il avance vers moi ! En deux pas, il se tient juste devant moi, son bec acéré à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large ! Autour de moi, plus personne ne parle. Je vois Hagrid blanchir dangereusement derrière sa barbe, puis, d'une voix peu assurée :

° Dody ?… Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit ?…

Mais apparemment Dodychou s'en fiche éperdument. Il commence à… à me renifler ? A ben oui, il me renifle, passant sa grosse tête d'aigle sur ma tête et dans mon cou. Mince, il me chatouille… Argh, je ne supporte pas les chatouilles ! Vas-t-il vraiment apprécier que j'éclate de rire pendant son inspection ? Hum, je vais essayer de me retenir… Ouf ! Calvaire terminé ! Il se dresse soudain sur ses pattes arrières, déclenchant des exclamations effrayées dans mon dos, et puis il se baisse complètement jusqu'au sol, dans une sorte de prosternation.

Je suis subjuguée ! Sans trop réfléchir, je me baisse à la hauteur du Griffon et passe ma main dans les plumes de son cou. Elles sont si douces !

Lorsque je me relève, en même temps que Dody, je vois le professeur qui me fait un grand sourire. Il a l'air drôlement soulagé !

° Trente points pour Poufsouffle ! déclare-t-il. Félicitation, Morgans ! Dody a l'air de vous apprécier beaucoup ! Je ne connais pratiquement aucun sorcier ayant gagné le respect et la confiance d'un Griffon aussi rapidement !

Merlin, que de points d'exclamation…

En tout cas, cette petite scène a fait son effet. L'ensemble des élèves me regarde d'un air admiratif. Youpi ! Je suis la nouvelle dresseuse de Griffon, maîtresse incontestée d'animaux mythologiques incroyablement dangereux, sorcière d'un talent rare au service de ses ambitions,…

Hum, je m'égare…

Donc, sous l'œil presque envieux de mes estimés camarades, je prends l'air désinvolte de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude que les griffons se prosternent à ses pieds et m'installe confortablement dans l'herbe afin de commencer mon devoir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, tout le monde est passé devant Dody et chacun rédige plus ou moins consciencieusement des notes sur les parchemins. Moi-même plongée dans mon travail, je sursaute au contact du griffon qui vient juste de s'allonger à côté de moi. Souriante, je caresse ses plumes pendant une bonne minute, absorbée par leur couleur et leur douceur, avant de me remettre à écrire.

Le cours touche à sa fin lorsqu'une exclamation rauque me tire de mes pensées. C'est un type d'une quarantaine d'années, assez grandet large. Il se met à parler à Hagrid en me pointant du doigt. Ce dernier doit être en train de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Quant à moi, je commence à ranger mes affaires. Il est temps de retourner au château !

Je me lève, Dody en fait autant mais me regarde partir sans bouger d'un poil. Je lui fais un signe de la main… non, j'ai rêvé, là, ou il vient de me faire un clin d'œil ?

* * *

C'est bon ! Ca fait deux heures que je tourne en rond pour savoir si oui ou non je vais aller m'inscrire, et cette fois je suis décidée ! C'est vrai, quoi, je suis talentueuse, les griffons tombent à mes pieds et mon charisme légendaire fait tourner toutes les têtes, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que je me dégonfle ! Je vais de ce pas signer le fichu papier de Chourave !

… ou peut-être que je vais encore réfléchir un petit peu…

Dans le bureau de la directrice de ma maison, je fais mon possible pour ne pas paraître trop nerveuse.

° Oui, mademoiselle Morgans ?

° Je voudrais m'inscrire au cour de Magie Ancienne…

Elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ?

° La Magie Ancienne ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Légèrement agacée, je réplique :

° Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne serais pas ici.

Le professeur Chourave pousse un soupir, puis croise ses mains sur son bureau.

° Vous êtes consciente des répercussions que cela aura, vis à vis de votre famille ?

° Evidemment ! J'y ai suffisamment réfléchi comme ça, alors vous me le donnez, ce parchemin ?

Qu'elle s'occupe de ce qui la regarde ! Les Morgans, c'est mon affaire.

° Bien. Mais avant, il vous faut passer le test d'aptitude imposé par Mr Dumbledore. Nous pouvons commencer tout de suite.

D'un hochement de tête, je fais signe que je suis prête. Aussitôt, sans prévenir, Chourave me balance un sort en pleine tronche que je n'ai pas le temps de bloquer. Je suis propulsée contre le mur de pierre (vachement dur, ce mur !), puis c'est une inexorable descente en enfer.

_« Un, deux, trois, nous irons au bois »_

Oh non… Je vous en supplie, pas ça…

_Un bras de glace taché de myrtille. Sauf que ce n'est pas de la myrtille. Le visage tordu d'une poupée de cire exposée à la chaleur. Le rictus des ogres. _

_« Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises »_

_Un petit corps dans un petit cercueil, un petit bras sur un petit corps, une larme rouge sur la neige. Me voilà seule. Toute seule. Les ombres se tiennent autour de moi. Une toute petite fille blonde suce un sucre d'orge. Ses grands yeux bleus si froids s'amusent de mon effroi. _

_« Sept, huit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf. Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, Circé ? Regarde, je suis le chaperon. Thibault est le loup. Dans l'histoire, le chaperon finit par noyer le loup. Mais le démembrer est bien plus drôle !_ »

_La douleur, la panique, la terreur. Pitié, ne le touchez pas ! PAS CA ! Stop_

°**STOP !**

Je me relève, furieuse. Les fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes, et des rafales de vent balaient l'intérieur du bureau comme une tempête.

° POURQUOI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT CA !

La petite professeur de botanique a l'air surprise. Ses papiers volent dans tous les sens à travers la pièce. Reprenant ses esprits, elle fait tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, les fenêtres se referment et toute sa paperasse se rassemble en une grande pile sur son bureau.

° Du calme, mademoiselle Morgans. C'était le test. Vous l'avez réussi.

Je reste interdite un instant. Le test ?

° Tenez, signez ici, et ici, fait-elle en me tendant deux morceaux de parchemin tamponnés de l'effigie de Poudlard. Vous devez garder l'un des deux. Il vous sera demandé comme justificatif pour certaines études nécessitant cette discipline.

° Et pour l'examen de l'Ordre des Sylphides ?

° Vous pouvez vous inscrire immédiatement.

Ah, tiens, pas de commentaire, cette fois.

° Oui, s'il vous plait.

Tant qu'à faire, avant que je ne perde mon assurance…

Je signe donc le bout de papier, puis m'apprête à sortir lorsque Chourave ajoute :

° Au fait, j'enlève vingt points à Poufsouffle pour avoir dévasté mon bureau.

J'hallucine ! Elle me lance un sort, je me défends, et elle finit par me retirer des points ! Une injustice pareille, moi ça me dépasse. Quand même, je suis décidément trop forte ! Les Sylphides n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, je ferai bientôt partie de leurs rangs ! MOUAHAHA !

… ...

… Merlin ! J'aurais jamais dû m'inscrire ! Je vais me faire tuer par ma famille ! AAAAHHH !

* * *

Histoire de commencer à m'entraîner pour l'examen (et de me calmer les nerfs), je fonce dans mon dortoir, récupère ma tenue de combat et repart dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une salle assez grande et inoccupée. Pas très difficile à trouver, vu le nombre de pièce désaffectées de ce collège ! Donc, une fois au calme dans une large et haute salle de l'aile ouest du château, j'enfile ma tenue d'entraînement, constituée d'un soutien-gorge, d'une jupe-culotte courte et d'une longue cape, le tout d'une couleur mauve à reflets gris, en peau de Grapcorne. Les bottes noires sont en cuir de manticore. Le prix de cet ensemble à lui tout seul pourrait faire vivre la famille Weasley dans le luxe pendant trois ans.

Assise en tailleur, je commence la préparation mentale. Vider l'esprit de toute pensée parasite, se concentrer uniquement sur l'art du combat. Aujourd'hui, cela me fait un bien particulier. Le sort de Chourave a fait remonter de très, très mauvais souvenirs. Une fois mise en condition, je me lève et commence des exercices d'étirement. C'est assez simple et purement physique, mais néanmoins nécessaire à l'art du Mano. Ce sport de combat, le Manodertakan, demande non seulement une condition physique excellente du sorcier qui le pratique, mais également une très grande maîtrise de son mental et de sa magie. On ne compte plus le nombre de petits malins qui se sont frottés à ce type de combat sans échauffement, et qui ont fini à Sainte Mangouste !

Après la première phase d'entraînement, j'attrape ma baguette pour passer à la partie la plus intéressante. D'abord un enchaînement simple de figures élémentaires, lancé de jambe, roulades et sauts périlleux, le tout accompagné d'une concentration magique sur l'ensemble de mon corps. C'est la base de la défense, et la raison d'une tenue aussi légère : le flux magique doit être enrayé le moins possible. Pour un maximum d'effet, il faudrait combattre totalement nu, mais bon, les règles de la bienséance en ont voulu autrement !

Je suis en plein exercice d'attaque, en train de répéter inlassablement le même enchaînement pour parvenir à maîtriser cette fichue déviation d'énergie vers ma jambe gauche au moment du saut avant lorsque je remarque qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce en train de m'observer.

Je dois préciser qu'à cet instant je suis en mode combat. C'est à dire que mon unique raison de vivre est, à ce moment précis, d'attaquer. Dans mon esprit temporairement robotisé, intrus adversaire chose à détruire. Donc je ne fais ni une ni deux, et réalisant une figure corporelle compliquée et rapide, je pointe ma baguette sur la cible vivante.

Heureusement qu'elle a des réflexes, la cible ! Une fraction de seconde de plus et elle était dans le même état que le mur qui vient d'exploser. Le bruit me tire de mon état comateux et je reviens à la réalité. Fronçant les sourcils, je vois un type étalé par terre. Les cheveux noirs en désordre, ses vêtements sont aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Quand il relève la tête vers moi, sa cicatrice me saute au visage.

Génial. J'ai failli atomiser l'unique espoir du monde sorcier. Si ça arrive aux oreilles du reste du collège, je ne vais pas vivre très longtemps, vu le nombre incroyable d'admirateurs qu'il a !

Au bout de cinq secondes à me dévisager comme si j'étais une folle furieuse (en même temps, je viens de manquer de le tuer…), il se relève et époussette sa robe pleine de poussière. Puis il me lance :

° T'as l'air puissante…

Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Sans compter que pour ma part, je suis en tenue _très_ légère.

° Désolée d'avoir lancé ce sort, tu m'as surprise.

° Heu… ouais… Non, c'est moi qui aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer, mais comme il n'y avait pas de bruit, j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait personne. Et puis quand je t'ai vu, ça m'a impressionné, je n'ai pas osé te déranger…

Bon. C'est le moment où il doit partir, là. Allez, vas-y, pars…

° Tu en fais depuis longtemps ? De ce sport, je veux dire…

Ben non, il part pas. Zut.

° Environ cinq ans. Bon, excuse-moi mais il se fait tard, je dois y aller.

° Attends ! Ecoute… heu… je voulais savoir si… si tu pouvais m'apprendre ce truc…

Je le regarde comme s'il avait pété une durite. Non, il est sérieux, là ?

° Potter, tu sais ce que c'est, le Manodertakan ?

Pas besoin de parler, son expression incrédule en dit assez long.

° C'est ce « truc », comme tu dis. Un art magique extrêmement difficile, qui demande une maîtrise parfaite de son esprit et de ses pouvoirs. C'est un type de combat dans lequel, si tu ne sais pas parfaitement faire l'équilibre entre magie et mental, tu sombres dans la folie. Tout ça pour te dire que les maîtres qui l'enseignent ont des dizaines d'années de pratique derrière eux, et que même parmi les plus forts, très peu prennent le risque de former d'autres sorciers. Le nombre d'accidents est incroyablement élevé. De plus, cela fait appel autant à la magie noire qu'à la blanche. Alors il est hors de question qu'avec cinq misérables années derrière moi je puisse t'enseigner quoi que ce soit du Mano. Désolée.

Sur ce, j'attrape mes affaires et sors de la salle. Franchement, n'est-ce pas ironique ? Potter venant me demander de lui apprendre quelque chose, à moi, héritière des Morgans, l'une des familles les plus noires de l'histoire ! Evidemment, le Survivant a grandi chez les moldus, donc il n'a pas été bercé par toutes les histoires sombres du monde de la sorcellerie, mais quand même !

Ma famille. Celle qui a trouvé à son goût, en 1756, de faire empaler une centaine de moldus en guise de décoration originale pour un anniversaire. Celle qui a contribué aux vivisections interdites sur les nourrissons cracmols. Celle qui a fait arracher les yeux et la langue à tous les habitants d'un village en 1919 pour observer leur façon de réagir.

Ma famille, qui ne va pas du tout apprécier que je sois reçue en Magie Ancienne. Et encore moins si je passe l'examen pour l'Ordre des Sylphides.

Ils vont m'écorcher vive, c'est sûr.

Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis au-delà de ces considérations. Et puis je leur ai bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus jamais les voir, non ?

…

**Merlin, pourquoi j'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi STUPIDE !**

**Fin du premier chapitre**

Que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, un petit mot n'est pas de refus !


End file.
